Daydream
by Pizzagood101
Summary: Ryuk is a shinigami with a pretty boring life. Until he finds himself lost in a strange dream full of wonderful desserts. He then discovers that the world has a king names Ryuzaki. Meanwhile Yukari, Ryuks brother tries to save Ryuks life in order to get his Ultimate wish. This leads up directly to the first episode!


Ryuk stood there on his small rock blankly staring at the sky full of darkness….

"Look, Ryuk you need to stop staring at that sky! There isn't anything very interesting up there." His Brother Yukari grunted. Ryuk grunted back completely unaware of what Yukari had said.

Every time Ryuk started to day dream he would get woken up by reality and a bunch of people yelling at him… That was the only time his fellow shinigami would talk to him, And in fact…

No one would ever talk to him unless it involved him doing a favor for the person that asked. But for some odd reason, this time he did not answer. Was he stuck in his own day dream? Because usually he would have woken up by now…

"Ryuk? Ryuk! Answer me. God you insolent…." Yukari Scowled. Ryuk nodding into a sleep almost fell off his rock and into the clouds. Yukari stood there, ready to catch him.

The world surrounding the dark apple loving shinigami was so colorful. Mountains of ice cream and trees of cotton candy. Forests of candy canes and rivers of chocolate. Ryuk stood and gazed at the scene drooling out his mouth….

"Ryuk! _Wake up!_ You're starting to piss me off!" Yukari stood up and yelled. Ryuk swayed slightly…. Then even more. Yukari stood there until Ryuk started to tip over.

He glared at him and then jumped from his high peak like rock. Yukari swooped down to Ryuk and attempted to firmly grasp his arm, and hopefully pull him up and out of his stupid little dream.

_Hahahaha! _Ryuk jumped around trying to hold up his extremely large smile. Usually Shinigami don't smile but Ryuk made an exception. his floating body flew over the cake prairie. gazing at the wonderful sites and licking a gumdrop or two... After awhile he stopped to rest on the floor...

Suddenly the ground around him started to tremble and the floor started to fall beneath him. And of course Ryuk fell as well...

Yukari missed his slippery hand and sighed in disappointment. Yukari rested his shoulders, he knew he was going to have to go get ryuk. He would be his rescuer. and actually he would have a free pass to anything he wanted because Ryuk would owe him.

Yukari could just see Ryuk saying something along the lines of,

"Oh thank you Yukari how can i ever repay a strong and manly man such as yourself!" He nodded and then smiled. Yukari wasn't just gonna sit there, usually he would owe Ryuk but not this time! Swooping down Yukari realized he had been day dreaming himself and lost Ryuk in the clouds.

"Where'd he go! _Dammit Ryuk... _Your day dreaming is rubbing off on me!"

Ryuk swung upward! He was getting hit with hurtling orange soda raindrops but he didn't care! He was in the promised land. the scenery below him was even better from up high! He could even see a large structure from afar. Ryuks wide eyes almost popped out of his sockets and zoomed closer to the tall tower like building.

Yukari frantically swiped at the clouds desperately searching for that _insolent _brother of his. Yukari missed it, his only chance to have his ultimate wish. _Aghhhhhhhh! _He screamed.

"Hey Yukari! Quit being a baby, You always yell... You should be more like your brother. Quiet, like he is. Are you sure you guys are related. Eh heh heh!" Yukari looked up at a bunch of Shinigami playing cards on the peak.

"Errr. I don't think you guys understand! Wouldn't you guys wan't an ultimate wish if you had the chance to have one!" Yukari asked angrily. The Shinigami scoffed and turned away to their game of cards.

Ryuk flew to the ground and floated the rest of the way. He stood there at the gate of the tower. _The glory! _He hopped up and down and entered but was stopped by a small little baby faced boy.

"You may not enter under the order of King Ryuzaki!" The boy yelled. Ryuk looked down at the boy and raised his brow. _I don't know you... Who's Ryuzaki? _He huffed. The boy nodded. He put up his fists. Ryuk smiled and pushed the little boy to the ground. and opened up his mouth to let out a loud, _OOOOGA BOOOGA! _

He walked in. looking around the whole place was empty except for a big thrown at the end of the long corridor._ Interesting! _Ryuk zoomed across the bubblegum floors.

Yukari flew to his peak and sat there silently. not saying a word. he grew hungry and began to think about human food how gross it looked and how good it tasted. Suddenly Yukari found himself in a tower! an oddly shaped tower at that. Looking around Yukari made a large _WHOOP!_ noise just to amuse himself with the loud echo.

"Hello? Yukari?" A voice called out. Yukari froze! Did his echo just talk to him. He stood there afraid when all of a sudden a large object ran up and tackled him to the ground.

"It's good to see ya bro!" Ryuk smiled.

"Where are we? Am I dead? maybe I fell off my rock. I'm so confused help me Ryuk!" Frightened Yukari exclaimed.

"No... Sadly you're not dead..." Ryuk smirked.

"You, bastard! I'm going to get you!" Yukari scooted across the floor to reach Ryuks laughing face with his fist. But, Ryuk swooped off the ground to avoid the punch. He laughed and started to look around some more.

"Where am I! This isn't normal Ryuk." Yukari yelled.

"You must be daydreaming Yukari! Welcome to my life."

"No, I can't be like you! I'm not a day dreamer. And, do you come here all the time when you day dream?"

"No not usua..." Ryuk started to say but was cut off by a calm voice.

"Why hello! You must be my fellow dreamers. You are shinigami right? Wow! That'd be really scary if you were real! Heh heh. Tea?"  
A voice came from afar. The two fighting brothers looked around and both looked at the thrown. A small lanky man with a large red cloak escaped the shadows holding a tray of tea and a big cup of sugar cubes.

"Yeah, Okay? Sure. I have worked up a powerful thirst!" Ryuk walks up.

"Ryuk! Don't trust this guy. He's wierd. Didn't mother ever tell you not to take things from a stranger?" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yukari you need to learn to lay low. It's just tea!" Ryuk grabbed a cup of tea from Ryuzaki and sipped it. _Ughh! _Ryuk dropped to the ground, spitting out tea. _Aeeeh!_ Yukari screeched and ran towards Ryuk who was on his stomach planting his face in the floor. Yukari teared up and turned him around slowly.

"Heh heh heh! gotcha!" Yukari froze... again.

"What the HELL WAS THAT!" Yukari yelled... again. Ryuk pulled himself up and looked at Ryuzaki. Yukari stayed on the ground sobbing. (As if shinigami had any tears to let out.) Ryuk opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"So... Ryuk is it? What do shinigami eat! Hmm... Do you like human food?" Ryuzaki asked. Ryuk nodded in excitement.

"Apples. Bananas. or Oranges. My favorite is apples!" Ryuzaki exclaimed.

"Okay! Toss one of those apples over!" Ryuzaki placed the plate on the seat of his thrown and walked over to a pile of fruit. He scanned the pile and grabbed a shiny red apple. He scampered over to Ryuk and placed it in his hand gently.

Yukari glanced at Ryuzakis feet. _Hmm? _

"Apples? Why are you gonna eat that Ryuk you heard of those human fairy tales! And Ryuzaki? Why don't you wear shoes." Yukari spoke softly. Ryuzaki looked down and squinted as if he was thinking really hard. He then laughed and spoke slowly so he wouldn't mess up.

"How come you don't wear a hat?" He laughed. Ryuk laughed too, while chewing on the apple. That apple was the best apple Ryuk has ever tasted. In fact! Ryuk had never had an apple. He needed to have more!

"Well Ryuzaki We'd love to stay but I gotta go." Ryuk said.

"Good bye Shinigami. I hope to see you again someday." Ryuzaki smiled. Yukari stood there. How did Ryuk be so nice to that guy? He thought. _Grrr!_

Ryuk and Yukari squinted and thought deeply about waking up. Yukari woke up from his peak and placed his hand on his mouth. he looked at his hand, Full of drool. He sighed and rubbed it on the rock, stood up and flew to the shinigami playing cards and joined them. He laughed and then grabbed a hand of cards.

Ryuk woke up slowly to find himself on a lone island. He stood up and looked around. Wow. At least he wasn't far away from his peak. He extended his arms and pulled himself into the sky. Swooping around he landed on his peak and stood there puzzled.

''How might he get more apples and taste them for real...?'' Ryuk thought. Then He grinned widely. He knew what to do. Ryuk extended his hand into his pocket and reached for his death note. He yawned slowly and pulled it out of his pocket and slowly dropped it into the clouds. _Eh heh heh! This ought to be interesting! _

Ryuk was ready to stuff his mouth with more apples!

I hope you liked it. Make sure to review and give suggestions! Or favorite if you like it that much...


End file.
